Gambling with Fate
by Fallingintonothing
Summary: What do the dice want me to know about James?" She was sacred to ask everyone else seemed to be freaked as well. Natalia sighed. "That your true love is James Potter."
1. True love

"Lily come over here!"

"Lily come over here! Play with us! "

Lily put down her book on her bed for a second. She new they were playing some type of Wizard game that she had never heard of. She would liked to play the game, but the company was not the best. They were just annoying people, not bad, they were the type of girls who gossiped about _everything. _Who liked who, who had a bad haircut every thing! She didn't like gossiping plan out and simple! It wasn't right!

Oh, maybe she was just being stuck up. . .

"Come on Lily! Come on! Play!" She looked over at the girl who had said that, she had brown hair, pink checks, and a thing for James Potters best friend, Sirius Black. She thought her name was. . . Natalia.Yeah that's it Natalia!

Would it really be so bad to play with them? What could five minutes hurt? She was slowing trying to make herself do it.

"Well OK, but if I'm bad you can't make fun of me? Alright?"She slipped of her bed and toke the seat next to Natalia, the only name she knew out of those girls. Sure, they had been in her dorm for three years now but she wasn't very social.

"Ok," Said a girl Natalia "We won't make fun of you, plus theres no way to be bad at this game."

"So how do you--"Lily said but was cut of by Natalia.

"You take the dice and roll," She waved her wand and conjured four small blue dice with numbers that went up to six. She rolled the dice. "Come on Sirius black! Sirius Black!"The numbers said 4,4,6,2.

"Eighteen!" She yelled. "That's a 'S' fir Sirius! Now 'B' come on 'B'!" She toke the dice from of the floor and rolled it on the ground again.

Lily thought trying to understand the game. Then it came to her.

You rolled the dice twice. The first time was the first letter of someones frist name and the second time was the letter of there last name.Whomever had the intals that were rolled were- well she hadn't gotten that far yet. But who care she found out how the game worked!

It laneded in a 1,1 and the other two were blank.

"Yeah!"She said and she threw the dice at Lily.

Lily rolled the dice back and threw with all her might. But there were no number to add up!The dice had changed!She had thought they were Muggle dice but apparently not! There were to small words that Lily could not see from far away on the dice.

One of the girls leaned over. She looked shocked.

She handed the dice over to Natalia who passed the dice around the room. All the girls looked shocked some even looked angry. Then the black haired girl passed it to Lily.

_James Potter_

"What does that mean? Are me and James going to be best friends or something? "

_"_The dice haven't ever done that! They're Muggle dice! She changed them!"The girl pointed at Lily. It was one of the girls who had looked mad when shown the dice. Some of the other girls nodded.

But why were they saying she cheated? Why would she?

Natalia, one of the only girls who hadn't lost her head at he words James Potter, came to her rescue.

"Her wands on the her bed and she can't do magic with out it! She didn't cheat the dice just want her to know..." she trailed off.

What? What! What did the dice want to her to know about James Potter?

"What do the dice want me to know about James?"She was scared to ask everyone else seemed to be freaked as well.

Natalia sighed.

"That your true love is James Potter."

Please Review. If good or bad it doesn't matter.


	2. Problems

Her mouth dropped.

Potter?

Wait! No that was a joke one of the girls jinked the dice! They had to! She couldn't believe it! Potter? No way!

"Lily?" Natalia asked. "Are you Ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah, F-fine,I'm fine. I'm going to-uh-go on a walk."She picked up her self and walked in a daze to the door. Some of the girls were saying mean things behind her back, but at the time she couldn't have cared less.

It was still pretty early so there were some people out of there dorms. She walked in to the Gryffindor common room. When she saw him.

"Hello, Lils. "Said James. James turned to Lily. She tried to look away but she couldn't. Something about his eyes made her stare too. Then just like magic Sirius came up behind James. Sirius himself looked like he had seen a ghost himself. Sirius then looked at Lily whispered something in his ear, back turned to Lily, apparently Sirius knew that she could read lips.

James nooded at what Sirius had said. Then his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He looked at Lily as if he had just found out something about her.

Wait. Did he? How could Sirius know? It had happened two minutes ago! But then she remembered, Natalia. Of course.

She was about to run back to her dorm to chew Natalia out but then James grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the dorm. People were starring and pointing at them. How could everyone know_ already_?

"We have to talk. Now." James said in a serious voice. He was still holding her hand. Why? She didn't know. She wasn't trying to get away from him. But she wasn't going to tell him. In all honesty it felt kind of nice. She wouldn't admit it to safe her life, but still.

He dragged her into a broom closet. He picked a good one too. It was the only one on the floor that was being used. There were things all over the floor. Cleaners. Mops. Toilet paper. Everything, but brooms.

"Lily."he stopped he was trying to find the words. "Is it true what they are saying? About the game and you getting my name?"

"Well, yes, but--"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in, he hugged her.She sat there for a second confused and then something came over her. It felt really nice, like she was home. She brought her arms around him. She closed her eyes to relish the feeling.

He pushed her back.

"Wow." He said quietly. "Um do you want to go out sometime? Like to Three Broomsticks?"

She looked into his eyes. She would but. . .

She couldn't think, this was all happening so quickly. For goodness sake ten minutes ago she had been worried about her transfiguration home work!

"Yes, but - Don't you want to be friends first?" She asked.

"Well no," said James. Then she started to worry. But he saw the look of her face "If you want to be friends first that's OK with me."

He didn't look OK with it.

_Time to get out of the closet_, Lily thought.Oh gee did that sound bad.

"Oh no, I need to do my transfiguration home work still!" She said more to her self, then to James, but he smiled anyways.

"Want some help?" James asked as they opened the door.

"Well..."She bit her lip. Yes she did but it was with James, the guy who wanted to me more than friends.

"Let me guess.You've barely started and its due tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yes but--"She stopped her self. She wasn't in the position to turn down help. Much less from the person with the highest grade in the class."Sure why not?"

"Great! Bring you stuff up to my drom and we will get started." He set off with out saying a word.

His dorm? Was he joking? He couldn't be serious all the guys would be there starring. And the rumors that would go around after that would be horrible!

What was he gonna do? What had she gotten her self into?

On top of that she felt stupid.

She had thought what could five minutes hurt? Now she knew. A whole day. There was a possiblty the week.

At the time she didn't know that roll had changed her life.

But she did know she had some problems to fix.

_Please Review. If good or bad it doesn't matter._


	3. Not falling in love

_Well I don't have a choice_. She thought.

I need to get my transfiguration homework done now.

She looked at her watch. 10:40. Dang. Another sleepless night.

She ran to her dorm room.Counting the steps to her dorm, trying to forget what she was going to go after getting her book. She walked in the room. The room went quite. Did everyone already know about the closet? The way news traveled around this school was getting ridiculous.A girl with black hair seemed to be the bravest. She stood and asked, what was on everyones mind.

"What happened with you and James?"She was one of those girls you would mistake for petty.Her balck hair and perfect figure would have been donting if it weren't for the horrible look on her face which made her seem very ugly.

She would have just left, but the black haired girl stepped in her way.The black haired girl tapped her foot.And smiled a snide look.

"Move?" Lily asked nicely.

"No!"she yelled "What happened in the closet? Did you and James make out?"

"No."

"Oh come on you know you did." She said. "Or even if you didn't thats what everyones gonna think by tommrow"

That did it!

Smack! She had toke her book and introduced it to the black haired girls head. The girl did a side step and rubbed her head.

"YOU ARE SUCH A-"But she never found out what she was as the door closed shut at that moment.

She walked slowly up to the boys dorms. She reached what she knew was his droom. She heaved a breathe. But she didn't want to go in yet. So she stood at the door listening.

But she didn't want to go in yet. So she stood at the door listening.

"..she is coming up for help with homework guys. I don't want to hear anything about--"There was a bunch of whistles and couple barks."If you can't behave i will kick you out. Got it?"

A couple unenthusiastic yeahs came from the dorm.

"Guys I've got to leave"Said a voice from with in and It stared walking towards her. She could hear the soft thud thud thud, she panicked so she deiced to act just like she was about to knock.

The door opened.

A guy form fourth year walked out._Hes pretty good looking_, she thought, _but he had nothing on James._

Did she just think that? She was glad no one could here her.

He stared at her.

He smiled a sly smile and whispered words in her ear.

"Falling in love isn't a terrible thing."

He eyes widened. She turned to look at the guy. Who just smiled and said.

"James is meant for you." He said.

"No," she whispered. "That's not true."

"If you say so" He said. But it was obvious to Lily, he believed what he had said.

She would have to find that guy and talk to him later.

She walked in th very messey droom and sat on the bed to the right. She didn't know why. She just felt drawn to it.She wounder whose bed it was.

"Is my bed comfortable?"Said James.

Wondering over.She slipped on to the floor a little to close were James was sitting, she tried to scoot over more but James garbed her hand and didn't let go.

"You can't move to far away Lily. I have to see your book."He looked at her in the eyes and she stared back transfixed in them.She didn't even think about telling him that he had his own book. It wasn't even in tell Sirius spoke that they noticed they were both still staring.

"Aren't you guys going to get some work done?"He asked.

"Sirius can you go talk to Natalia? I think she wanted to talk more earlier."Sirius jumped at the thought .Sirius turned to Remus who was eveyfully wacthing Lily and James.

"Hey Remus can you help me find Natalia? You've got a better nose for this stuff then I do."Remus eeyed him scornfully then jumped of the bed above James's bed.they walked out of the room.

"James your still holding my hand." She said.

"Oh, right." He said but he didn't let go.

She would have persisted but she didn't care. No, that wasn't true she did care. She wanted him to hold her hand.It felt so nice.

"We ought to work now, it ten minutes till elven." She said looking at her watch.

"Um OK"Said James and they stared.They were sitting in the same position for hours. Neither of them moved they were both so afraid that would remind the other that they were still holding hands still. James made seval jokes makieng Lily laugh.

She liked James. A lot, to much perhaps.

She felt her self doing she never wanted in her life to do, she was falling in love.

No, no, NO! She couldn't be falling in love! And James Potter? NO way! It was impossible. At least thas what she told her self over and over agian.And she almost belived it to, but when she looked in his eyes and there was no doubt in her mind.

"Lily? Its getting well- late its 2 AM. Do you want to go to bed?"He had said that wrong, And he saw that in Lilys eyes. "No I meant in your drom."

"No, I'm fine James.Thanks for the help today,I think Imight get a good grade. But I'm just going to stay for a bit longer. Just a bit.."She feel asleep on James. Her head hit his shoulder and she was out. He thought of wakeing her up, but she looked so tired. It would be a crime he told himself. Plus he liked the feel of her sleeping next to him, and he was kinda tired himself. He just dozed off. . .


	4. 10 mintues

"James?" Asked a voice.

He woke up.

A first, he thought nothing was new, he had woken up by his bed in sitting position. He had done that before. Then he saw who his arm was wrapped around.

Lily.

That _wasn't_ normal.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would leave last night!"

"Well," said Lily, "I was tired, and it felt good to sit there and I guess I just dozed off..." she said shifting. The her eyes light up. "Why didn't you wake me up? You said that you thought I would wake up!You were awake when I feel asleep!Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't know it just felt... right, then I feel asleep too" He said she stared at him.

There was a soft thud coming from the stairs but both of them ignored it. They looked at each other. Then all the sudden-

BANG!

The door slammed open with Sirius and Remus.

"James? There is a GIRL in here!" said Remus. The he looked at lily.

"Has she been here all night? You guys make out?" pipped up Sirius. He looked exited.

"No she hasn't"said James. "She fell asleep and then I fell asleep. And we woke up two minutes ago. Okay?"

"What ever!" said Sirius. "But later you'll have to tell me what really happened."

James didn't say anything. He had told the truth, but he didn't want to say anything. Sirius would just say he had then they would be there till the classes started-

"What time is it?" asked James in a panicked voice.

"Ten minutes till classes start."

It was Lily's turn to panic.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEN MINUTES?" She yelled. She picked up her stuff then left in a hurry, slamming the door behind her.

"She is cute, dude," Said Sirius. James glared at him. He didn't know why he just felt that he had to protect Lily from a simple bunch of words. Or maybe he was jealous?No way.

"James it time to go to class. Binns will be mad- wait no he won't take your time." said Sirius he jumped on the bed with a quite 'thump'.

"So what happened last night before your date?"He asked."Did you ask her out?"

Remus, interested now looked to James and sat on the bed opposite of them.

"Guys we have to leave," said James he picked up his stuff and started to change. He had his robe over his head when Sirius said something.

"You did," he said knowingly "She said no."

They looked at James and knew it was true, his smile had dropped to a frown. And he plumbed on the bed next to Sirius.

"Don't worry about it,"said Remus. "I'm sure she just thought it was to early to go out with you."

James nodded.

"She said she wanted to be my friend first." He hung his head. "But dude, I really like her. Not like with Sirius when Sirius goes out on his dates, because the girl is 'pretty'."

Sirius shrugged. It _was _true.

"Ask he again in one week maybe it will change."said Remus.

"Sit by her at lunch and classes, hold her books, tell her shes pretty, flirt, be nice, don't be mean to Snape that never looks good in a girls eyes." Sirius had looked appalled at the words _don't be mean to Snape_,but he made himself say it.

James stood and fished taking off his robe and then he picked a new one and put it on.

"And James?" Sirius asked.

"Yes,"

"Everyone knows everything that happened," Sirius paused for dramatic affect. "between you and Lily"


	5. Fairy dust

She was there, yes, but it was five minutes late. But they had Binns and what would _he _care?

She took her normal spot in the back of the class. Thats when she noticed everyone, expect the Binns was looking at her. No doubt it was about James.

The second she noticed it she saw him. The door was pulled open. James, Sirius and Remus appeared. Sirius and Remus quickly sat next together. That left James alone. James was searching around when he saw the one seat left. Next to Lily.

Lily would have been mad but by the look of utter hatred on face had told her that he hadn't planned it. He dropped the books on the table. He slide in the seat next to lily which was surprisingly close to her. They were at the time, so close that if they both turned in the seat at the same time they would bump nosies.

James tried to scoot over but, before he had moved, Lily garbed his hand. James looked surprised at her hand. He didn't move father away, he moved closer so it looked like they were sharing the same chair. She let go of hand but it wasn't because she didn't want to... well you know, she wanted to pass a note. She got the parchment are garbed a quill out of her bag and wrote.

_James, how much do you like me?_

James read the paper and wrote.

_Too much. How about you?_

Lily toke the quill back and sighed. She knew what was true. And she knew what she wanted to be true.

_James, we didn't acknowledge each other to much 'till yesterday. And now must of the school thinks were a couple!_

James looked at the parchment with frustration.

_Thats not what I asked though, how much do you like me?_

Lily knew this was going to be his response.

She took back the parchment and wrote.

_Too much James, way to much._

James read the parchment smiling.

His hand which had been in his pocket now searched for Lilys. He found her hand and he grasped it interlacing their fingers. At first he was worried, what if she let go, what if he was pushing her to far to fast?

But his fears weren't a problem. She turned to smile at him then, she squeezed his hand.

"Is it just me or does this feel to right to be real?" She leaned in closer to his ear whispering.

James wrote using his other hand on the parchment.

_I don't care... this is to good to have anything to complain about._

"Potter? Evens? The headmaster wants to see you." It was professor Binns voice.

Everyones eyes averted from what they were doing to Lily and James. And then Lily was glad that no one could see that they were holding hands. She didn't anyone to think they were going out-not yet. Although the fact they were sitting so close might have given them away.

Lily and James got to their feet forgetting that they were both holding hands. So much for them not knowing. Lily quickly let go when she noticed that they were still holding hands.

They left. James took a hold of her hand again.

Lily, who had never been to the headmaster office had to fallow James, who had been there so many times that he could have gone blind folded- after being spent around a hundred times, without getting lost.

James pulled Lily along in tell they hit the head masters office. He stopped and turned.

"I think I know what were in here for, our sleep over was all over the school this morning, you wouldn't believe how many high fives I got-" He stopped seeing the look on her face. Then he continued again but on a different topic to ease what he had just said.. "What I want to suggest is we don't say anything about the closet or the fact that you rolled me on that game. We should stick to the story that you needed help with home work and it was getting late. You fell asleep and me soon after. Got it?"

He was smart.

There was no way she would have thought of that! Of course from what she had heard he had had practice.

She nodded.

He smiled at her. And she forgot how to breathe.

She was still thinking in out when James pulled her back to realty.

"We probably shouldn't be holding hands."James said as they were in front of the office door. She didn't remember going up the stair case...

They both didn't want to let go, but neither was to thrilled about getting expelled either. They dropped hands.

They opened the door.

"You know I heard everything you said?" said Dumbledore smiling at the panicked look on their faces...

"Sir, we can explain," Lily started but was cut of by Dumbledore.

"I know about the dice, the closet and the sleep over." He smiled he sure was getting a kick out of this!

"Well I can-" said James but he was cut off again.

"And I can too!" Dumbledore sighed and twisted his head at a odd angel, twisting his finger in his beard like a little girl watching a sappy movie "Young love!"

In the thirty seconds they had been in the room, both of them had decided they would have rather been expelled. What a odd visit!

"Well you can go back to class now." said Dumbledore. Lily was about to argue that they had solved nothing when she saw the look on James face. Not a good idea! It screamed.

They walked out of the room and garbed each others hands.

"What do you think he was on?"James asked.

"Fairy dust?" Lily responded.

"I was thinking house' elfs feces but yours is possible too." said James.

---

Sorry about takeing forever, I hope you think the end is funny. Please review.


	6. Dangerous Thinking

"Lily?" James said. "No I don't like her- and you can leave me alone I'm trying to do charms homework!"

He was getting sick of saying that. He felt like an actor who had done a play one to many times. True, he was lying, but Lily didn't want the whole school to know that they were falling for each other. And in all honesty, people only looked for confirmation in this school, it didn't matter what you said, and it didn't matter how many times you said it. They believed what they believed. So he wasn't really lying.

James was doing homework in the common room, and was stating to wish that he were in his room where not as many people could bug him about Lily.

And speaking of Lily…

Lily walked over to James and smiled. She was beautiful, the way her lips curved into the smile. Her lips…He leaned forward than stopped himself. Common room, everyone could see if he tried to kiss her. Just the thought sent him breathing heavy.

"James are you OK? You look like you're about to pass out." Lily looked worried.

"I'm fine Lils, just doing some dangerous thinking. That's all." He stood and smiled remembering he had charms to do. "Can you help me with my Charms home work? I'm don't get it-"

"Sure, you can sit down and we can get started." Lily pulled out the chair that James had just pushed in.

"No, it's to loud hear… I was thinking my room?" he said pulling back Lily's chair, hoping to get away with it.

"James, you know what happened last time." Lily smiled hoping to convince _him_, pulling forward

"How about a compromise?" he smiled back. "A empty class room?"

Lily thought for a moment, only to keep James going. She wanted to be alone with him, where other girls' eyes would be checking him out. James was _hers._

"Well, alright then." She said trying not to fell gitty. She stood and pushed her books into her bag then walked through the door that led them in. James was behind her, he grabbed her hand when he saw no one in sight. Lily pulled her hand away from James only for a second, and then he put his arm around her waist. She turned at James seeing he was incredibly smug.

"James, you'll have to behave yourself," Lily said smiling. This was the life. But she didn't want to risk it. If someone walked by…

"Why?" he said, "You're enjoying this as much as I am!"

"No, I'm not." she pulled his arm off her waist. The second she did it thought, she wished she hadn't. She did it to prove a point, one she didn't want to make.

"Fine," James growled. "In here." He walked in to an empty room in a huff. Lily fallowed.

"James?" she wonder how much damage she had done. He glared at her in response, too much apparently.

"James, I don't think we should do anything in public." She sighed and put her hand on her shoulder, which he shrugged off. "Did you know even that the teachers are talking about us?"

James sat down now staring at Lily; she took the seat next to him. She put her hands in her lap, knowing that James would not let her get away with out saying what she had over heard when she had. She braced herself.

"Wait, the teachers are talking about us?" he was interested now, despite himself. "What are they saying?"

"Well, I heard McGonagall telling Flitwick, that we were ah…well…making out all of last night." she said the last words like they were a curse.

"Hmm…"said James thoughtfully, looking up and down Lily "That would have been better then homework."

"James, you need to be good." Lily sighed. No she didn't want to be good. But there were already enough rumors going around about them. She didn't want to add to it.

"Screw, being good. Lily, I like you. I don't want to have to wait for the rumors to die. I want to be with you."

"I can't- not because I don't like you but James, I went from the girl no one noticed to the girl everyone points in the hall. I don't like it. Just think if I was with you how much it would get worse. You being- Mr. Popular, good looking, sweet, and hot-" She stopped her self looking horrified. Good looking was one thing, but _hot? _Wasn't James head big enough?

"You think I'm hot," said James the look on his face from early was now gone. He looked smug. Again.

"No, I didn't mean that." She said quickly

"Then why do you look so panicked now?" He walked over to he and pulled on her hands in tell he got her standing. He pulled her close.

"Now what were you saying?" They were as close as they could get- without touching. He pushed a stray hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She wanted to respond. She wanted to be mad. But she couldn't think, she looked up at his face. It didn't help. She touched his face with out thinking about it, just on an impulse. She wanted to be right here for the rest of her life.

James couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do it. Close those inches that separated them. He only hoped she wouldn't push him away…

Lily seemed to feel the same impulse. Or rather giving into her heart. She to was leaning forward.

Their lips meet.

They both felt a sense of belonging, the lips acting by themselves, as if not having an owner. James arms wrapped around Lily, bringing her closer, in response Lily's hands intertwining with his hair. They couldn't stop. It felt to right. James lips tilting to get at a better angle, it worked. Their kissing slowed.

They didn't know how long they were in there, but they didn't care. They should have.

Maybe if they had been paying listening they would have heard the door open. Maybe not. All they knew was the door was open, and McGonagall and about five first years were staring at them in awe.

They pulled away, embarrassed.

"Evens, Potter, why are you snogging in my class room?" McGonagall demanded.

Wait- her classroom? No. There was no way in the world their luck was that bad. But looking around, it was.

"Sorry Professor, we were doing Charms and-"Lily looked painstakingly at James, wiling to finish her impossible statement.

"Well just be on our way then. Sorry." James grabbed his books and than Lily's hand, walking out of the door and back to the common room.

"Inersa," he said when they reached it. It opened up.

"Well, I'll see you later than, James." She sighed, so much for behaving. Their kiss surely would be all of the school in the hour. Well, at lest she had enjoyed it She was just about to turn when James decided he didn't care.

He kissed her full on the mouth with everyone watching. There where more than a couple whistles and a few barks as they finally pulled apart.

"Bye," Lily said and ran to her room before anyone could say a word to her.

James just smiled. Dangerous thinking had paid off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple days ago I came across a story I quite liked. I finished with what the Author had wrote and looked at the latest update, it was a year ago. I deiced to send a angry letter to the author complaining about his or her laziness. I was half way thourgh the letter when I noticed the Authors pen name, fallingintonothing. It was this story. I have been lazy. So, I beg your forgiveness, my loyal readers. I hope this chapter makes up for it.


End file.
